


Reencontro

by queensirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, M/M, Pre-Prisoner of Azkaban
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensirius/pseuds/queensirius
Summary: Remus decide fazer uma visita a seu antigo amigo da época de colégio, Sirius Black, que havia sido acusado e preso por ser seguidor de Lorde Voldemort e cúmplice do assassinato de seus melhores amigos. Em meio a seu luto, Remus pensa que talvez a conversa possa lhe trazer respostas; nem tudo, no entanto, acontece como o planejado.(Título provavelmente provisório.)





	Reencontro

Não havia muito o que ver nem ouvir além daquela ilha cercada por dementadores, tomada por desespero e choramingos de profunda lamúria. O céu era cinza e havia pouca luz, trovejava apesar de não chover; a água do oceano metros abaixo era surpreendentemente violenta, impiedosa. No fim, tudo o que havia em volta, até mesmo a vasta imensidão de nada, evidenciando o quão isolada aquela ilha era do resto do mundo, confirmava o lugar em que Remus havia aparatado: a prisão bruxa de segurança máxima, Azkaban.

Remus respirou fundo e se manteve extremamente imóvel quando um dementador passou por ele e parou. Frente a frente, como se o observasse, por alguns longos segundos. Ele sabia que o dementador não se atreveria a fazer nada, temendo consequências, mas não podia evitar sentir medo na presença de uma criatura como aquela.

“Quero ver Sirius Black”, pediu.

O dementador fitou-lhe por mais alguns momentos e virou-se, movendo-se através dos corredores com rapidez. Remus não pensou duas vezes e seguiu-o.

Os corredores eram iluminados por fracas velas que já chegavam ao fim; a penumbra fazia com que todo o local se tornasse ainda mais horripilante somado à sujeira no chão e nas paredes, todo o aspecto mal cuidado não somente do local, mas de toda a vida que estava ali.

Remus passou por prisioneiros que nunca haviam sido mencionados nos jornais bruxos e outros que, infelizmente, havia visto mais do que gostaria. Assassinos, torturadores, maníacos sanguinários, utilizadores das Maldições Imperdoáveis. Eram criminosos de todos os tipos que ocupavam as celas, agora provando da mesma - e talvez pior - dor que haviam infligido sobre outrem.

Dizem que não sentir nada é pior do que a dor em si.

Não demorou para que chegassem ao seu destino. Sirius Black estava sozinho em uma cela não muito diferente das outras: suja, aos pedaços. Seu próprio estado não era muito diferente: usava trapos e seus cabelos que agora alcançavam os joelhos não viam água fazia muito tempo.

Duas cadeiras e uma mesa de mármore foram conjurados logo em frente à entrada da cela. O portão lentamente se abriu, fazendo um barulho arrastado e imponente que ecoou por todo o lugar sombriamente. Sirius se levantou de sobressalto e correu até a cadeira do seu lado da cela com uma expressão incompreensível no rosto; era algo entre desespero e surpresa.

Sentou-se e apenas olhou em seus olhos, de certo modo assustado. Remus não conseguiu evitar notar o quão magro ele estava, ao olhar para suas mãos sob a mesa, que mais pareciam ossos revestidos de pele. Empatia pelo homem que ajudou o bruxo mais perigoso do mundo a matar seus amigos de anos? Era quase uma piada. Desviou o olhar do rosto do outro.

Para a surpresa de ambos, o dementador os livrou de sua presença. Remus respirou fundo, aliviado, sentindo seu sangue esquentar, recuperando a temperatura normal, e seu coração se acalmar. Sirius, ao seu lado, não parecia tão tranquilo.

“Pois bem, boa-tarde, sr. Black.”

Sirius lhe respondeu com uma risadinha tímida, sem conseguir encarar os olhos do velho amigo.

“Está tão quieto. O gato comeu sua língua?”

Desta vez Sirius apenas curvou minimamente os lábios, num esboço de sorriso. Sua expressão imediatamente voltou a ficar tensa.

Entre os movimentos tensos das mãos de Sirius, que batia com os pés no chão freneticamente, e a ausência de entusiasmo de Remus de iniciar uma conversa, o jovem começava a se perguntar para que havia vindo para um local tão sórdido apenas para escutar grunhidos de fome e talvez de dor do homem que o traíra.

“Sou sua primeira visita?” perguntou, sem esperar, no entanto, uma resposta.

“Não” respondeu ele, a voz rouca e pouco usada, em péssimo estado pela falta de água.

“Ah, então você ainda fala” comentou sarcasticamente, não conseguiu evitar o sorriso de aparecer em seus lábios.

“Mas é claro que eu ainda falo, _Remus._ ”

Ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo, algo em seu estômago lhe trouxe um extremo mal-estar. Uma de suas mãos fechou-se num punho e com a outra levantou o dedo indicador para Sirius ameaçadoramente.

“Nunca, _nunca mais_ quero ouvi-lo me chamar pelo nome.”

Sem resposta; por alguns momentos, só havia o sangue de Remus fervendo em suas veias e um coração palpitando em seu peito e, à sua frente, o tal homem de cabeça baixa. No entanto, esse mesmo homem soltou uma risada surda e cobriu os olhos com as mãos.

“Traz lembranças, não traz?” ele disse, lentamente levantando seu rosto pela primeira vez naquele dia e destampando seus olhos, agora descansando seus cotovelos na superfície da mesa e segurando suas bochechas com ambas as mãos.

“Perdão?” surpreendeu-se Remus, uma sobrancelha inconformada em seu rosto.

“Peter aceitou com naturalidade, já esperava. Já James teve dificuldade para aceitar que seus dois melhores amigos estavam namorando.”

Remus segurou a ponta da mesa com força, sentindo a raiva crescer dentro de si. Quando falou, sua voz estava mais alta do que planejava. “Quem lhe deixou falar deles desse jeito?”

O outro apenas sorriu, segurando o queixo e passando os olhos pelo chão, perdido em lembranças. “Você o escreveu uma carta explicando a situação. Já eu expliquei com a boa e velha tradição de pegadinhas.”

“Cale a sua boca” rosnou, usando toda a sua força para não aumentar o tom de voz. Seus punhos estavam cerrados com força e provavelmente teriam marcas fundas de unha em suas palmas quando deixasse o local.

“Eu pensei que só minha brincadeira bastaria, mas você insistiu que a carta era essencial. E você estava certo, como sempre.”

“Eu mandei calar a sua boca!” gritou, tomado pela fúria. Sirius o olhava com os olhos arregalados, a boca aberta, as mãos ao alto, como quem se rende. Olhava cada movimento do outro com atenção, como se isso fosse lhe dar pistas de como resolver a situação. “Não quero ouvir palavras nostálgicas sobre o meu passado e dos meus amigos do próprio homem que causou seus assassinatos! Usar seus nomes para me comover. É grosseiro, ofensivo, covarde, como você pôde! Como você pôde privar pessoas tão queridas de uma vida inteira?”

Embora gritasse, seus olhos molhados deixavam claro que a mágoa e a tristeza eram as responsáveis por toda aquela raiva. Sirius sabia que agora palavra alguma poderia redirecionar aquela conversa.

“E ainda menciona nosso _patético_ relacionamento adolescente” ironiza, revirando os olhos. E cospe: “eu era _idiota_ de me deixar apaixonar por um traidor nojento! Bobo, inocente, imaturo, como queira chamar. Isso não significa nada, Sirius Black, é um passado do qual me envergonho. Se tem algo do qual não deixarei utilizarem contra mim é o meu passado, não importa se bom ou ruim. Passar bem.”

Levantou-se, ouvindo um tímido e sussurrado _espere_ de Black. Porém, não esperou; saiu às pressas, cada passo mais pesado do que o anterior. Logo o mesmo som do portão abrindo preencheu seus ouvidos e pôde-se ouvir Black gritar:

“Eu te amo!”

Havia traços de soluços em sua voz, que estava embargada. Remus não quis prestar atenção nisso, pois era difícil saber até onde Black o estava manipulando. Deu de ombros.

De que valia o amor?

**Author's Note:**

> Deixem suas opiniões, com sugestões e críticas, nos comentários. Significa muito para mim.  
> Espero que tenham gostado! Planejo postar mais histórias no futuro.


End file.
